


My House, Your House

by sweetest (hoesthetic)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, M/M, Rated teen for language, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesthetic/pseuds/sweetest
Summary: Hyunjin heard it somewhere, if you find someone you can be quiet with without it being awkward, treasure them. He doesn’t exactly know what it means with Changbin and him.





	My House, Your House

**Author's Note:**

> literally just pulled this out of my arse. me practicing writing dialogue or smth. this is a bit weird. sorry class

 

The backyard ends to a hawthorn hedge. Growing up, it always looked intimidatingly tall, bushy with its full leaves and branches. There’s a hole in it, by the ground where it meets the grass, and throughout the years the branches have learnt to grow not to disturb the empty space. Hyunjin would always crawl through it to the neighbour’s backyard and back come, and eventually the adults stopped complaining.

So even when Hyunjin is 17 years old, the hole is still there, too small for him to crawl through it comfortably, barely fitting through and always ending up with stains and crumbles of dried leaves on his clothes.

The summer day is hot but the grass is cooling against his bare knees as he crawls through the hole again to Changbin’s family home’s yard. The older boy is back home for summer and Hyunjin can’t deny the excitement of seeing him again—they were best friends growing up, and they still are, even if their friend groups have changed and morphed with how Changbin left to a boarding school for high school, for a reason Hyunjin still can not comprehend.

Hyunjin brushes the mud and dirt from his knees as he stands back up on Changbin’s side of the property, looking around. Everything looks similar to how it was before, of course, the bushes and grass trimmed neatly because his mother loves that, clean lines and preppy angels. It makes Hyunjin roll his eyes, although never in front of her.

The wooden table, painted white, sits in the sunshine with chairs surrounding it. He walks to it with calm steps, sitting down. Hyunjin had told Changbin about it before, that he would come, and the other one had told him to wait outside, which is nothing out of the norm. It’s comforting to know how things really haven’t changed, having done the same thing many times before.

They skype, text, call, tag each other on posts on social media, see each other during holidays and sometimes long weekends, and even if Hyunjin can’t see Changbin almost everyday anymore, he has adapted to it throughout the years of high school. Changbin is going to graduate in a year and Hyunjin doubts he’ll stay in their small town for college either, and while the thought is sort of saddening, he knows it won’t be that different at all.

His face lights up when he hears the front door closing and it doesn’t take long before Changbin appears from around the corner of the house. Hyunjin doesn’t bother getting up but he does pull the hems of his shorts lower down from where they have risen up from sitting.

“Will you ever get your growth spurt?” is the first thing Hyunjin decides to say to him when Changbin has walked closer. Perhaps not the best starting line. He narrows his eyes at him.

“I changed my mind,” Changbin speaks, “I don’t wanna hang out.” He says, and instead of sitting down to a chair, he bends down and hugs Hyunjin. He hugs him back, patting his back. Shared body warmth isn’t a necessity in such weather but Hyunjin will probably never refuse from touching him, be that for appropriate and friendly skinship or something more, like an embarrassing crush he has learned to suppress. Sort of.

“Then leave,” Hyunjin huffs but he can’t remove the smile tugging on his lips. Changbin looks rather happy himself too. The wind blows gently, ruffling his hair, and Hyunjin is reminded how handsome Changbin has gotten, even if he can still remember the baby fat and his runny nose from breaking down in tears at a playground.

“This is my yard, not yours, so you go,” Changbin sits down, the chair creaking loudly. He stills for a second, as if he is afraid it’ll break beneath him, but it doesn’t. Hyunjin snorts.

“Okay,” he says without moving anywhere, “was nice seeing you.”

Changbin nods in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a breast pocket and dark gym shorts. Not like Hyunjin is checking him out—although he definitely is—but his thighs spread on the chair attractively without fabric covering them. He thinks his own thighs just look weird and disproportionate like that but Changbin is Changbin, Hyunjin is Hyunjin.

There’s no point in words like _how have you been_ or _wow, I haven’t seen you in so long_ because they talk almost everyday and it’s been just a few months since they last saw each other during Easter. So it’s not a surprise when they fall comfortably into a conversation about Hyunjin’s mom’s new fixation on photography instead.

“She hoards hobbies,” he shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t mind, you know, if it makes her happy and all, but it’s just surprising how quickly she changes her mind.”

“Shouldn’t you be used to it already?” Changbin asks with a short smile.

“Yeah, I guess. Let’s see how long this lasts then,” Hyunjin says and the subject is dropped like that but without hard feelings. They do that a lot, changing subjects and topics, barely enough to make any conclusions on the previous ones. Hyunjin lifts his legs up and drapes them over Changbin’s thighs. He groans, rolling his eyes. It’s gonna be uncomfortable, sweaty skin sticks too easily, annoyingly.

Silences are comfortable with him. Hyunjin heard it somewhere, if you find someone you can be quiet with without it being awkward, treasure them. He doesn’t exactly know what it means with Changbin and him. Then, the other one picks on Hyunjin’s leg hair, making him almost kick him.

“Hey!” the tone of his voice is sharp but Changbin just laughs loudly, smoothing the skin. Hyunjin isn’t exactly sure how he managed to pull the hair out like that, it always slips through his own fingers. The patting on his leg almost tickles, making him fidget and squirm uncomfortably but he doesn’t pull them back.

“Did you shave?” Changbin asks suddenly, turning his leg a bit, exposing his calf. There’s an area of smoother skin, Hyunjin knows, having poked it enough. He shakes his head.

“No, but Hyunjin two wanted to test some waxing strips on me,” he tells him. Hyunjin two, also known just as Hyunjin, is his classmate, a strange girl who shares the first name with him. Perhaps it’s the shared name that brought them close but whatever the sole reason for their friendship is, Hyunjin thinks she is his closest friend after Changbin.

“Did it hurt?” Changbin asks, running his fingertips against the still soft skin. It hasn’t been that long since they met up and Hyunjin two wanted to torture him, apparently, so there isn’t a stubble whatsoever. He isn’t quite sure how that works with waxing anyway, considering all he has ever shaved himself is his face. The touch makes him shiver.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin grimaces at the memory, “dunno how girls do that.”

“Some boys do it as well,” Changbin says. Hyunjin gives him a pointed look.

“I’m aware. And you know what I mean,” he rolls his eyes although it’s not really anything serious. Changbin snorts quietly, nodding.

“Are you and Hyunjin…you and Hyunjin two like... you know,” Changbin asks suddenly, yet in a surprisingly hesitating manner. It makes Hyunjin’s brows furrow and mouth morph into an amused smirk. He thinks that maybe, maybe Changbin’s gaze fell to lips for a second and even though he isn’t sure, it makes something turn in his stomach. Even if that doesn’t mean anything, either, it’s the thought that counts.

“You know I’m gay,” Hyunjin says, laughter in his voice. Changbin looks somewhat embarrassed. It should set off some sort of alarms, the way the other one is reacting, but Hyunjin really doesn’t want to overdo it, overanalyze or overthink. But it doesn’t mean he doesn’t notice it.

“Yeah but…” he trails off, not finishing his sentence. Hyunjin pushes his foot to his stomach, the flip-flops in his feet most likely dirtying his shirt but frankly, he doesn’t care. He decides to wiggle his foot out of the shoe to press his sole against him harsher, and quickly enough he discovers that it was a bad idea. Not for the pained face that Changbin is making, oh no, but how he finds his abdomen to be firm.

“You’ve been working out,” it’s more a statement than a question. It’s weird, feeling up his best friend’s stomach with his foot, but it’s for science, or something.

“You’re correct, but now, get your dirty ass foot off me,” Changbin says, gripping his ankle and pushing it away, his other leg still slung over his thigh.

“Your legs are too fucking long,” he huffs, looking down to Hyunjin’s shoeless foot, hanging off the armrest of Changbin’s chair.

“Jealous?” Hyunjin asks.

“No.”

“Sure thing, buddy.”

The time passes like that, even if it’s more talking than Hyunjin shoving his feet to Changbin’s body. He has missed him, of course. And at one point he manages to tell that to him, too, even if it comes out from his lips sort of awkward and stiff. It still makes Changbin grin teasingly and tell him that of course Hyunjin did. He isn’t wrong.

It’s bittersweet. Beneath all the laughter and grins, pointless banter and teasing, Hyunjin is painfully aware of how much he actually adores Changbin. It’s something he has gotten used to and even if he knows how to ignore it to a certain degree, he still evidently wants to kiss him, hold his hand, and _stuff._ Friendship is a lot but he isn’t sure if it’s enough, selfishly.

Eventually, the afternoon changes into evening and Hyunjin is tired and hungry, and he is pretty sure Changbin is too.

“Let’s do something tomorrow,” Changbin suggests as Hyunjin gets up and fishes his flip-flop from the grass next to the other’s chair.

“Sure, text me,” he says, ruffling Changbin’s hair. He pushes his hand off.

“I’ll see you to the door.”

“...Door?”

“The hole in the hedge, you idiot.”

“Right…”

Hyunjin walks lazily—Changbin always complains about his pace being too slow—the other one trailing after him. He tries shoving his hands into his pockets just to realize that they’re too tight for his palms to fit into them properly. Disappointing.

Hyunjin turns around by the hawthorn hedge, looking down at Changbin. It annoys the other one, their height difference, but personally he has to admit that it’s sort of adorable. He won’t say that aloud though.

There’s hesitancy on Changbin’s face. He’s worrying his lower lip, upper front teeth visible, not meeting Hyunjin’s gaze.

“You ok?” he decides to ask, tilting his head.

“Uh, yeah,” Changbin says. Hyunjin furrows his brows—it’s quite obvious that something is off. He decides just to sigh and ducks down to crawl through the hole, but Changbin stops him by gripping his shoulder, making him turn around.

“Hyunjin, I—”  Changbin starts again, looking at his face this time around. Now Hyunjin is pretty sure he is looking at his lips because his stare is way too low to meet his eyes even if it’s on his face. It makes something nervous twist in his stomach, something like butterflies.

“Yeah?” Hyunjin says a bit too quickly for it to sound casual. He tries to repress the need to wet his lips. Changbin’s eyes flicker up to meet his, then, and it’s more awkward than sweet or romantic. He can’t find himself minding.

“Ok, please don’t hate me for this but,” once again Changbin leaves his sentence unfinished but Hyunjin forgets it soon enough as the other one grips the collar of his shirt and pulls him down to press his lips against his.

It’s quick and dry but it still manages to make Hyunjin’s heart drop down to his stomach, and then Changbin is pulling away already, face noticeably redder than before. He coughs. Hyunjin can’t stop staring, neck feeling warmer.

“You,” Hyunjin manages to choke out.

“Yeah,” Changbin says quickly before he can continue, “sorry.”

“No, oh my God,” Hyunjin lets out a dumbfoundead laugh, “I, fuck, why did you do that?”

Possibly it’s not the best reaction because it does sound a lot like rejection but he needs to know before he does anything else, embarrasses himself by confessing or whatsoever.

“Do you like me?” he decides to ask, interrupting whatever Changbin was about to respond. He falls quiet for a second before giving him a stiff nod. Hyunjin kind of wants to cry. He reaches out and places his hand on Changbin’s shoulder, almost afraid he’ll back away.

“Can I kiss you?” Hyunjin apparently is full of questions. Changbin looks confused for a second before nodding again and it’s almost ridiculous how awkward the both of them are. In any case, he still leans lower, and more importantly, closer to kiss him again.

  
  


From: changbin

my mom saw us lol  
7:25pm

 

To: changbin

lol  
7:26pm

  


**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos & comments ill die for u


End file.
